En la Guerra y en el Amor
by M.F. Sarath
Summary: El Reino de Polonia y el Gran Ducado de Lituania se habían unido en una Mancomunidad. Era la tarea de Toris acostumbrarse a su nuevo compañero de lecho, además de los peligros que vendrían. - Batalla de Grunwald - Hard Yaoi - Histórico -


**FanFiction:** _"En la guerra y en el amor"_  
><strong>Capitulo: <strong>1 (único/one-shot)

**Temas:** LietPol (Feliks x Toris) - Histórico - Batalla de Grunwald

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Advertencias:**  
>-Este fanfiction es producto 100% del fanatismo de la autora hacia los personajes y sus personalidades, por lo que son: personajes.<br>-A pesar de que hace alusión a la Batalla de Grunwald, en la Europa Medieval , no busco estereotipar negativamente ni insultar a ningún país; si bien entre el fanatismo a la serie le he tomado mucho aprecio a Polonia y Lituania como naciones.  
>-Este fanfiction contiene HARD YAOI (y mucho). Slash - boy x boy - shonen ai - Don like it? Don't read it.<p>

3...

2...

1...

Fanfic!

* * *

><p><span>FanFiction:<span> "En la guerra y en el amor"  
><span>Capitulo:<span> 1 (único/one-shot)

Temas: LietPol (Feliks x Toris) - Histórico - Batalla de Grunwald

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo juego con ellos.

Advertencias:  
>-Este fanfiction es producto 100% del fanatismo de la autora hacia los personajes y sus personalidades, por lo que son: personajes.<br>-A pesar de que hace alusión a la Batalla de Grunwald, en la Europa Medieval. No busco estereotipar negativamente ni insultar a ningún país; si bien entre el fanatismo a la serie le he tomado mucho aprecio a Polonia y Lituania como naciones.  
>-Este fanfiction contiene HARD YAOI. Slash - boy x boy - shonen ai - Don like it? Don't read it.<p>

3...

2...

1...

Fanfic!

* * *

><p>Mancomunidad de nuestras naciones gracias a un matrimonio…<br>¿¡Esa es una excusa para que tenga que yo fungir de su esclavo!?

Ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, una hermosa puesta de sol se ve en horizonte. Y la disfrutaría, si no fuera porque estoy exhausto después de una ardua jornada recogiendo la cosecha de los campos, recibiendo órdenes de ese rubio ojiverde con esa apariencia de ligero, superficial y egocéntrico con el que ahora debo convivir…

S-sé que no debo juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero…

¡A Feliks bastaba con mirarlo!

— ¡Liet! —Le escuché llamarme por ese diminutivo que le había dado por usar para referírseme.

— D-dígame, su alteza Polska —Hice una pequeña pausa en el trabajo y me limpié el sudor con el antebrazo. Intenté dar mi mejor sonrisa, no porque me agrade, sino porque sé que no tengo otra opción. A pesar de su apariencia, si ese sujeto ha llegado a tener tanto poder, debe ser por algún motivo, un motivo que no me gustaría conocer a la mala.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de que estés aquí, conmigo? —Lo veo sonreír, recostado sobre un montículo de paja, mirando hacia el cielo. C-creo que mis mejillas comienzan a arder un poco… d-debe ser por el sol.

— N-no… n-no lo sé, su alteza… —Respondí confundido.— Ni siquiera sabía que yo le agradara… —Terminé murmurando.— Dígame…

— Que si no estuvieras aquí, el trabajo en el campo sería como que totalmente pesado. —El rubio de los lacios y sedosos cabellos hasta los hobros se estiró felinamente sobre el lugar donde estaba recostado. ¡P-pero si él no había hecho nada!

— B-bueno… —Reí flojamente.— Aquí estoy para servirle… —Dije con tono sarcástico, no estoy seguro de si con intenciones de que él lo notara. Solo volteé nuevamente hacia el campo y seguí con mi trabajo.

— Lo sé —Dijo con suficiencia.

De alguna forma sentí su mirada sobre mí, lo que me provocó voltear nuevamente hacia él, y ahí estaba: tirado boca abajo, con una sonrisa altanera, con su barbilla recargada en una mano, contemplándome trabajar. Movía los pies inquieto, lo que le daba una apariencia algo… infantil… o afeminada en aquel momento. Y es que básicamente, desde que llegué él comenzó a portarse como una princesita y yo como su esclavo, cumpliéndole cada uno de sus caprichos.

Había algo particular en la mirada del polaco. Esa verde y expresiva mirada tenía un poder especial... Me miraba con una sonrisa altanera, pero de alguna forma, también era similar a como un predador miraba a su presa. Parecía que disfrutaba estar conmigo, y hacerme sufrir de formas infantiles. Cual niño que gusta de molestar a la niña que le atrae.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me pasó por la mente la idea de que y-yo le a-atrajera… n-no sé cómo se me ocurrió… E-era e-esa mirada... O quizá era todo mi imaginación. Sí. Eso debía ser...  
>Cerré los ojos, sacudí la cabeza para borrarme aquella imagen mental y continué.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir como me arrojaba piedritas y montones de paja mientras soltaba risitas. Al principio simplemente lo ignoré, pero después de varios minutos fue bastante molesto así que me giré y pregunte intentando mantener la compostura:

— ¿Qué ocurre, su alteza Polska? ¿Se le ofrece al…? —Sentí una piedrita más estrellarse en mi frente antes de completar la frase, que probablemente me habrá dejado una marca roja, yo solo cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y exhalé intentando contener mi enojo ante la sonora carcajada que tiró el rubio.

— ¡Te ves como que totalmente divertido! —Continuó riendo a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el vientre con los brazos— P-pero sí, sí se me ofrece algo... —Dijo al terminar de reírse, secándose algunas lágrimas.

— Dígame, su alteza —Me tragué el enojo.— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Se me ofrece que vengas conmigo a cabalgar un rato y terminar de ver el ocaso. —Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— P-pero… —Intenté rehusarme, en vano. Cada vez los antojos del rubio tenían menos sentido.

— Tipo, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, hemos estado aquí desde muy temprano y ya estoy como que totalmente aburrido… —Hizo un puchero- ¡Vámonos, es una orden!

Se bajó del montículo de paja sobre el que estaba, y llamó a su caballo con un silbido.

— Mi hermoso Danek... —Acarició a su caballo y se dispuso a montarlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero se arrepintió y volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa ladeada.— Cárgame y súbeme…

— Como ordene, su alteza Polska. —Suspiré con hastío. Su petición, sin embargo, no era gran problema ya que el polaco era un poco más bajo que yo y bastante ligero. Tal como lo pidió, lo cargue y ayudé a subir al caballo, aunque sé que él podría haberlo hecho solo. Al terminar estiré la espalda y los brazos, intentando relajar los músculos que me dolían bastante.

— ¡Ahora sube tú! —Ordena el rubio desde su caballo.

— C-como diga… —Asentí cansado y sin más subí al caballo con él.

Antes de que terminara de acomodarme, el polaco ya había dado la orden al caballo de andar, relinchó, levantando las patas delanteras, y me habría tumbado de no haberme aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Eres un cobarde, Liet! - Al ojiverde le pareció bastante cómico el grito que di cuando sentí caer-

Evite hacer comentario alguno, y solo resoplé, abrazado al polaco.  
>Cabalgamos a todo galope por los campos, el rubio parecía disfrutar mucho de ello…<br>Tal vez fue la brisa, el paisaje, o la contagiosa risa de mi compañero, pero comencé a disfrutar la torpe rudeza del viento despeinándome, de los rubios cabellos del polaco chocando contra mi rostro… O-olía muy bien…

Permanecí abrazado a él, aspirando el agradable aroma de su cuerpo. Me elevé en un sueño despierto, perdido en el calor que emitía, en la suavidad de la piel de su cuello en la que me recargué, en sus suaves cabellos rubios que despedían un olor tan agradable…  
>No sé cuanto duró, fue demasiado efímero a mi parecer… terminó al llegar al castillo.<p>

— Sé que soy irresistible, pero ya hemos llegado, o sea, ya puedes soltarme —Soltó una risilla.

— L-lo siento… —El calor subió a mis mejillas rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que podía haberle dado a entender.

Entramos a la fortaleza. Bajé del caballo y sin que me lo pidiera, me dispuse a ayudarle a bajar a él también, un mozo se acercó a donde estábamos para recoger el caballo y llevarlo a los establos.

— Ya vas aprendiendo. —Río el polaco, ante mi acción servicial. No respondí nada, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice… un impulso tal vez…

— Bueno, se ve una linda puesta de sol desde mi ventana. Vayamos allá. –Me tomó de la mano y me jaló corriendo hasta que hubimos llegado a su habitación que… ahora era "nuestra" pues llevábamos rato compartiéndola.

Nos acercamos a un gran ventanal en su habitación, de donde se podía apreciar una limpia y amplia vista de los campos, con el sol robándoles destellos dorados hasta que lentamente terminara de ocultarse en el horizonte.  
>Nos recargamos sobre el quicio de la ventana, el espacio no era lo suficientemente amplio para los dos… por lo que estábamos hombro a hombro… C-ciertamente… después de lo sucedido en nuestra cabalgata… e-el contacto físico con él me ponía algo nervioso…<p>

— ¡No tiembles! —Me reclamó en tono suave, tomándome la mano.

— L-lo siento... —Murmuré, y continúe contemplando el paisaje que… d-de alguna manera… me recordaba a él…

Su cabello… era rubio y brillante como el campo… miraba discretamente hacia él, comparándole. Así transcurrió el tiempo… hasta que el sol estuvo a punto de ocultarse… y el color del cielo me recordó a sus hermosos ojos verde jade, como el color del aura del Sol en el crepúsculo…

— ¿Hermoso, verdad? —Pregunta el polaco con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

— Sí… lo es… es increíble como el cielo puede tener tantas tonalidades… Cómo puede cambiar tanto a cada momento del día… tan diferente… pero siempre hermoso…

— ¿El cielo? Sí, también, pero yo me refería a mí. Te tenía que preguntar sobre a lo que estabas más atento... —Rió por lo bajo.

Y ahí voy de nuevo, con el calor invadiendo mis mejillas y mis labios moviéndose sin saber que palabras decir.

— Eeeeeen fin… —Canturroneó.— Tráeme algo de cenar, Liet. No quiero bajar. —Se recostó sobre su cama, tendiéndose a sus anchas.

Obedecí sin decir palabra alguna, solo asintiendo cabizbajo por la vergüenza. N-notó que lo estaba mirando…  
>Llegué al comedor real, y me demoré un poco explicándoles a nuestros superiores que Feliks estaba demasiado cansado y no deseaba bajar. Aceptaron un poco de mala gana, pero me facilitaron un par de mozos que me ayudaran a subir nuestra cena a su habitación.<br>Toqué a la puerta.

— No necesitas tocar, Liet, entra… —Contesta en voz alta desde su cama.

Abrí la puerta e indiqué a los mozos servir la cena en una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que teníamos en la habitación. Les agradecí su ayuda, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar.

— No me quiero parar… trae mi cena acá... —Pataleo sobre su cama.— ¡…y aliméntameeeee! —Canturroneo infantilmente.

Suspiré tendidamente y le obedecí.

— Díga: "Ah" —Ofrecí un bocado al chico con el tenedor.

—"Aaaahmm"... —Mordió el polaco.

Repetimos el proceso hasta que terminó su cena, yo… creo que me quedé perdido en lo simpático que lucía comiendo, encogido de hombros, pidiendo que le llevara la comida a la boca. Tenía unos ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa… p-preciosa…  
>No fue hasta que mi estómago llamó cuando recordé que yo también debía comer, me dirigí a la mesa y estaba a punto de sentarme, cuando lo escuché llamarme nuevamente.<p>

— ¡Lieeeeeeeeet! —Dijo al terminar de beber su vaso de agua, que era lo único que faltaba de su cena.

— Dígame su alteza Polska… —Giré los ojos con hastío y pregunté en tono casi sarcástico, conteniéndome de no soltarle algún insulto.

— Quiero bañarme… prepárame el agua para el baño.

— E-en seguida su alteza Polsk...

— ¡Lieeeet…! —Me interrumpió con un chillido agudo.— Es lindo que me digas así, pero tipo, como que ya me aburrió. Solo dime "Po"… o Feliks… O sea, digo, como que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y así —Concluyó haciendo un puchero.

— Está bien, P-po… —Sonreí ante la gracia del tono en que hablaba.— …en un momento más…

Tal vez fue la confianza que me dio el que me permitiera hablarle más informalmente, pero por un momento me relaje y comencé a comer mi cena.

— ¡No te tardeeees! —Exigió pataleando sobre su cama.

La exclamación y lo agudo de su voz casi me hizo ahogarme con el bocado que estaba a punto de tragar. Creo que debía empezar a acostumbrarme, ese rubiecillo sencillamente no tenía otra forma de pedir las cosas.

— No tardaré, Po… —Continué cenando, procurando hacerlo rápido… N-no sé porque… de alguna forma me sentía moralmente comprometido a obedecerle… ¿q-qué era esta sensación?— Además… recuerda que debo estar bien para que me puedas seguir explotando mañana…

— ¡Qué insolente! ¿¡Cómo que explotarte! ¿Quién crees que soy? —Grita con enojo desde su cama.

— Mi amo… —Contesté tranquilamente, terminando mi comida. Tomé mi vaso de agua y lo bebí con serenidad.

— ¡-N-no digas esas cosas! —Me arroja un cojín, y mientras oculta su rostro evidentemente sonrojado tras otro. "Venganza…" pensé sonriendo para mí mismo.

— Bueno, eso no debe ser algo que avergüence a mi amo… —Tomé su mano y la besé cual si de una princesa se tratase.— Es solo el deber de este humilde siervo.

— ¡LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! —Soltó un agudo chillido, y comenzó a golpearme con el cojín que antes usó para ocultar su rostro. No pude sentirme más satisfecho al ver su cara: estaba más rojo que su bandera, lo cual me hizo bastante gracia.

— E-está bien, ¡basta, basta! —Me puse de pie mientras me cubría aún de los cojinazos propinados por el polaco.— Iré a prepararte el baño…

Me dirigí hacia el baño riendo por lo bajo: había cobrado mi venganza.  
>Sin embargo, mientras calentaba el agua y la vertía sobre la tina, caí en cuenta de mi gran error…<br>"¿¡Y qué tal si lo malinterpretó!"  
>N-no quería que él pensara que yo fuese… h-homo…sexual… ¡Oh, no! ¡Pero qué había hecho!<br>¡Y si nuestros jefes se enteraban! N-no... no quería imaginar lo que podían hacerme a mi y a mi gente...

_((A/N: Época Medieval en Europa del este. Inicio del cristianismo. Ideologías demasiado extremistas y cerradas. Polonia era un reino extremadamente devoto al catolicismo. Liet había sido pagano, pero se convirtió cuando se unió con Polonia.))_

— ¡P-po! ¡Ya está listo tu baño! —Le avisé, intentando dejar de pensar en eso.

— ¡Ven a por mí y cárgame! —Ordenó.

— E-está bien… —Y ahí voy de nuevo… complaciendo cada capricho del hermoso rubio del cuerpo etéreo y la verde mirada...

Fuí hasta su cama, lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé al baño.

— No esperarás también que te desvista, ¿verdad? —Pregunté algo cansado.

— No, pero ahora que lo mencionas… —El polaco mostró una traviesa y arrogante sonrisa ladeada.— ¡Desvísteme! —Ordenó con voz altanera.

¿¡Qué-qué! ¿M-me estaba pidiendo que… l-lo desvistiera? ¿Q-que le quitara la ropa?  
>¿I-iba a ver… su cuerpo… d-desnudo?<p>

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! —Pataleó aun cargado entre mis brazos.

— C-como ordene… -Lo baje y lo dejándole de pie, comencé a desvestirlo… Inicié con el moño en el cuello de su camisa, continuando con esta. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente con cada botón que desabrochaba… con cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando descubierta. Hasta que por fin la quité por completo.

— ¡Eres muy lento! —Espetó molesto.— ¡Siento que estás pensando cosas libidinosas mientras me desvistes! —Me reclamó, causando que por unos segundos un silencio sepulcral se hiciera entre nosotros.— ¿Te gustan los hombres, verdad? —Repuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

La pregunta me dejó frío…

— N-no… —Tartamudeé ante una pregunta que en ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de su respuesta…

— ¡Claro que te gustan! —Rió burlonamente— ¡Te la has pasado mirándome desde que nos conocimos!

— ¡P-porque necesitaba conocerte! —Contesté con la voz temblorosa y las excusas agotadas.

— ¿Necesitabas conocerme viéndome con esa cara de cachorrito hambriento? —Me espetó con una sonrisa traviesa.— ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres un desviado y ya? Si lo que te preocupa es que les diga a nuestros jefes, no te preocupes, no lo haré, no es como que te odie o algo así…

— Y-yo… —No sabía que decir, y es que no estaba seguro de si responder "sí" sería lo correcto… tenía que enfrentarlo, el polaco me gustaba…. Y mucho… pero e-era… era algo que recién había descubierto ¿c-cómo iba a estar seguro de responderle?

—No hablemos de "desviados", que si habías pensado que yo lo era, ¡seguro que tú también lo eres! —Por fin solté. Y a continuación, salieron de mi boca un montón de excusas desesperadas y sentencias hirientes.— ¡De otra forma no te me habrías estado insinuando todo este tiempo! ¡A-además… T-tú tienes más cara de "desviado"! ¡Desde que vivimos juntos te has estado portando como una damisela! ¡T-te irás al infierno, maldito m-marica! —Concluí, sin creerme que le estuviese gritando en ese tono tan áspero.

— Ouch…~ —El hermoso rubio sonrió de medio lado.— Lo haces sonar tan mal, Liet... —Rio quedo, mientras atrapó mi nuca con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.— ¿Damisela? ¿Y quién me besó la mano? ¿Mi príncipe? —El rubio acercó mucho su rostro al mío, clavando sus verdes orbes en mi mirada, dejándome el aliento sobre los labios, dándome unas ganas inmensas de besarlo.— Mhmmm~ —Gimió nuevamente. El vaho de su delicioso aliento sobre mis labios aumentaba mis ansias por callar su arrogancia con un beso.

— Y… ¿El infierno es cálido… como tu cuerpo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo es, marica? —El polaco clavo sus insultos justo sobre mi boca, con un aire sensual y altanero.— Supongo que debes conocerlo bien, siendo un asqueroso pecador... —Susurra a mi oído con una voz delictivamente seductora, paseando sus labios por mi oreja. Terminó dando un mordisco juguetón.— Tal vez… sea un lugar donde me guste estar, siempre y cuando pueda tener esto… —Tomó mi entrepierna con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla, provocando que mi miembro respondiera levantándose y endureciéndose.— Tan solo te había estado probando… —Confesó.— He estado mucho tiempo solo y… no podía confiar en cualquiera. Pero, en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, me has demostrado que eres un lindo… sumiso… y obediente siervo, Liet. —Besó la comisura de mis labios, paseando su lengua, tentándome a atrapar sus labios sedosos y cálidos labios en un beso.— Por eso… te voy a permitir que sacies tus repugnantes deseos impuros con mi cuerpo… —Concluyó susurrándome al oído con la voz más sensual que jamás creí escuchar.

— ¿Q-qué? —Estaba mudo… d-de verdad… no sabía que decir… Estaba hecho un cúmulo de emociones… Sus palabras eran ofensivas, juro que mis labios se movieron y fruncí un poco el ceño a punto de contestarle con insultos… Pero, su insolencia perdía peso frente al mensaje que me quería dar a entender… él… me deseaba… y me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera mío…

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Que quiero que me jodas! —Se dejó caer de espaldas a la bañera, atrapando mis labios en un beso apasionado, abrazándome por el cuello, arrastrándome consigo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos al caer sacaran una buena parte del agua.

Mi boca era como una presa suya, la besaba ferozmente, su lengua acariciaba la mía de una forma deliciosa, me sentía como un pequeño roedor siendo atrapado por un halcón. Sus brazos eran como fuertes garras de las que no quería escapar, y su boca… su boca… de su boca tampoco…

Quería que me devorara en ese momento, deshacerme en sus tersos y cálidos labios. Quería deshacerme en el veneno que parecía ser esa deliciosa saliva… Quería ser su presa… Era su presa.

— Quiero que me folles… bien duro… —Deshizo el beso poco a poco, lentamente, terminando con una última mordida a mi labio inferior.

— Feliks… —No tuve palabras para contestarle… quería gritar, decirle que estaba provocando en mí tantas cosas, decirle que… q-que lo amaba…

No tuve que decir más, el comenzó a despojarme de mis húmedas ropas con frenesí, la camisa los pantalones, la ropa interior; luego él se deshizo de las pocas prendas que le quedaban...

Quedamos ahí, frente a frente, igual de desnudos…  
>Tomó mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano, cuando lo sintió bastante duro, me miró a los ojos, sonriendo lascivamente. Acto seguido, tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua; en un principio no entendí por qué… pero entonces sentí su boca atrapando mi sexo, su lengua acariciando mi glande… ¡Y yo que pensé que no podía obtener más placer!<p>

— ¡Feliks! —Me aferré a las orillas de la bañera, arañando la madera por el placer. Pasaron quizá unos 30 segundos, cuando el polaco salió a por una bocanada de aire, respirando pesadamente, pero aún con una sonrisa en los labios y esa mirada tan seductora…

No sé cómo podría describir esos ojos… eran preciosos… como joyas… p-pero no joyas cualquiera…

Eran… como dos verdes trozos de fantasía, me hacía dudar de si esa mirada era real… Me tenía hipnotizado, d-de verdad... tanto que hasta me comenzaba a asustar, ¿e-estaba soñando? ¿Habré muerto y caído al infierno por mis impuros deseos hacia él? Porque lo que tenía ante mis ojos, no podía ser más que un ángel caído... hermoso, excitante y tenebroso a la vez.

Él me miraba intensamente, como una serpiente acechando a su presa, aquella sensación fue aún más intensa cuando mostró su húmeda y hábil lengua relamiéndose los labios.

— Comienzas a emanar un líquido delicioso ahí… —Tomó mi miembro por debajo del agua y acarició la punta con uno de sus dedos, dibujando círculos sobre mi sensible piel. Se dispuso a sumergirse nuevamente, cuando…

— ¡E-espera! —Lo detuve por los hombros y me puse de pie- a-así será más cómodo para ambos.

— Lo sé —Rio quedo.— Es solo que era muy divertido… Pero como gustes…

Dirigió su boca hacia mi sexo nuevamente y lo engulló con habilidad, succionándolo de una forma suculenta, con toda su boca, y hasta llegar muy dentro de él, en algunos momentos noté como llegaba hasta su garganta, y el parecía disfrutarlo mucho, lamiendo mi pre-semen con su lengua como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado, mis oídos se deleitaban escuchando como hacía sonidos eróticos que me llenaban de lívido. De verdad comenzaba a pensar que ese hermoso rubio era sobrehumano.

Yo no podía más que jadear, gemir, gemir, gemir, gemir sonoramente: mi garganta no sabía hacer más sonidos. Oleadas de placer me recorrían el cuerpo y mis manos no sabían a donde aferrarse, así que tomé su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza los dorados cabellos y acercándolo aún más a mi miembro, comencé a usar su cabeza como alguna especie de objeto para saciar mis deseos, haciendo que mi sexo saliera y entrara a de boca frenéticamente, afuera… y de nuevo dentro de él, muy adentro… una y otra vez, mientras su lengua continuaba abrazando mi miembro hábilmente, aún entre tanta brusquedad ¡O-oh sí! ¡C-celestial, e-era celestial!

Me sentía un poco culpable por hacerle eso, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡n-necesitaba correrme, necesitaba correrme! Contrario a lo que pensé, a él no parecía molestarle, al contrario, soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer con cada penetración a su boca, especialmente cuando llegaba a su garganta, me gustaba mirarlo, lucía tan erótico…

Pero llegó el momento en que sencillamente no pude mantener los ojos abiertos, los cerré, y mi mente se nubló por completo, por unos segundos, solo existió un éxtasis intenso invadiendo mi cuerpo… me corrí dentro de su boca. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, lo vi: sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados con fuerza, estaba tragando mi semen con algo de esfuerzo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se separó de mi miembro, para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y respirar con pesadez, con los ojos entreabiertos y una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

— Mhmmmmm~ —Gimió el rubio, relamiéndose los labios, limpiando con sensualidad el semen que había quedado fuera de su boca.— Podría cenar solo esto el resto de mi vida… —Dijo aún jadeante.

— Y-y… yo no tendría problema con dártelo… —Conteste igual de falto de aliento que él.

— ¿En serio? —Tomó mi sexo nuevamente y frotó su mejilla contra él cariñosamente.— Pues para mí esto solo ha sido el postre… ¡Quiero mi cena completa! —Continuaba frotándose contra mi miembro felinamente.— Házmelo. Hazme el amor, Toris…

Con esas palabras, y yo sin recuperar el aliento aún… no pude evitarlo, mi miembro comenzó a ponerse erecto nuevamente…  
>Creo que yo ya no era dueño de mi cuerpo, era él: mi amo…<br>Yo… no podía más que darle todo lo que él pidiera…

— Claro que te lo haré, mi amor… —Me agaché a su altura y lo tomé por la barbilla para besarlo intensamente, llegando a saborear parte de mi propia esencia que estaba aún dentro de su boca. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo fui levantando poco a poco.— ¿En qué posición te gustaría que lo hiciéramos? —Pregunte deshaciendo el beso.

— Bueno… —Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.— Creo que te he hecho sufrir bastante desde que nos hemos conocido… —Río por lo bajo.— ¿Por qué no te desquitas? —Se dio la media vuelta y se inclinó, recargando sus manos en la pared.

— ¿Desquitarme? Para cobrar mi venganza me gustaría verte a la cara… verte y oírte gemir como puta… —Dije en tono severo, desconociéndome yo mismo… d-debía ser la excitación…

— Mhmmm~ eso suena muy inte… —Antes de que pudiera completar su frase le azote el trasero, excitado.— A-Aaahmf! —Gimió de dolor

Su cuerpo se veía increíblemente provocativo, su piel estaba toda mojada… Tan húmeda, tan brillante… simplemente no me pude resistir. Lo tomé por la cintura y lo giré con brusquedad para hacia mí, le tomé por los muslos y pegué su espalda contra la pared, colgando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Comencé entonces a jugar con sus glúteos masajeándolos.

— Eres hermoso… —Le dije antes de comenzar a besar su cuello, quería probarlo… comencé a morderlo, quería… quería ¡No lo sé! Quería tocar, probar y hacer vibrar cada centímetro de su piel…

Succioné pequeñas porciones de aquella pálida y suave piel, dejándole marcas rojizas, cuyo sabor quedó grabado en mi memoria, una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca… ese dulce sabor metálico de la sangre.

Mi hermoso rubio soltaba gemidillos de dolor, apretando los párpados, me sentía un demente corrompiendo a un ser tan hermoso, pero cuando sus joyas verdes se me abrieron y me miraron, dedicando una mirada llena de sensualidad y una sonrisa ladeada, la culpa se fue de mi. Continué disfrutando su piel, bajando con besos hasta su pecho, donde no me pude resistir a lamer sus pezones con ansias, y comenzar a morderlos incitado por los gemidos cada vez más intensos que emitía mi polaco.

Fue entonces cuando sentí la erección del rubio rozando la mía, estaba igual de excitado que yo.

— ¡ H-házmelo! ¡A-ahora! —Me rodeó con sus brazos, atrapándome nuevamente como a una presa— ¡Fóllame! —Me gritaba desesperado.

— ¿Dándome órdenes de nuevo? —Comencé a frotarme contra su erección, poniéndolo más ansioso.— Recuerda que soy el que tiene el mando ahora… pero no te preocupes, yo no soy tan despiadado como tú, obedeceré si Polska-sama me suplica… —Acaricié su entrada con mi dedo índice, presionándola y dibujando círculos sobre ella, sentía como se dilataba desesperado.

— N-nngh… —Intentó guardar la calma.— J-jódeme Toris… p-penétrame, y dame duro… muy d-duro… h-hazme gritar… q-quiero… quiero s-sentirte destrozándome por dentro, q-quiero que me hagas tuyo… q-quiero que se me acabe el aliento sucumbiendo ante ti… t-te lo ruego… t-te necesito… —Me pidió jadeante, mordiéndose los labios. ¡Oh! Esa gloriosa imagen quedaría grabada en mi memoria por siempre...

— Eso suena peligroso… ¿Y qué tal si me emociono de más? Sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú… Puedes terminar muy lastimado… —Le advertí con un tono divertido y amenazador.

— E-eso… -El rubio respiraba agitadamente, volviendo a él la mirada penetrante del cazador. Se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa lasciva y dedicándome una de esas hipnóticas miradas que me erizaban cada poro de la piel.— … no me importa, nada es placentero sin un poco de riesgo… -me abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo de medio lado y relamiéndose los labios- por favor… te lo ruego Liet… —Pidió dejando su aliento húmedo sobre mis labios, aspiraba ese elixir cálido…

En verdad no sé cómo lo hacía, pero ese rubio siempre conseguía lo que quería,,,

— Quiero temblar entre tus brazos, y sentirte invadiendo cada parte de mi… hazme tuyo… —Me dijo... Y ahí murió mi lado dominante, pues su boca lo había hecho de nuevo: me había atrapado con esa fiereza indescriptible… a su piel solo le faltaba tener un aura de fuego, ya que sentía que cada parte de mí se quemaba en deseos por poseerlo.

¡Feliks, Feliks Feliks! ¿¡Qué eres! Juzgando por su sensualidad y fiereza, comenzaba a asustarme la idea de que se tratara de un súcubo… solo que en forma inusualmente masculina, para adaptarse a mis "desviadas" preferencias… pero no… la idea era bastante descabellada… recordé la calma angelical de su rostro cuando asistíamos a misa con nuestros superiores, su alegría infantil cuando corríamos por los campos… Y es que, aunque había cosas sobre Feliks que me costaba trabajo entender, pero su inocencia había sido uno de los motivos que me daba confianza en él, a pesar de la actitud despreocupada, egoísta y altanera que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo. T-tal vez sea solo un ángel necesitado de cariño… un ángel que esta noche se había convertido en el desatador de todas mis pasiones.

Correspondí a sus besos mientras mi mente mezclaba todos mis recuerdos sobre él, y al tenerlos todos dando vueltas en mi mente, solo pude entender algo: lo amaba… Mi corazón y mis hormonas habían enloquecido por él…

El aliento se me estaba acabando en medio de ese beso en que me tenía atrapado, y aún así, no quería separarme… decidí penetrarlo, no lo podía resistir más, además, ansiaba sentirlo gemir en medio del beso, probar si era capaz de mantenerlo.  
>Use una de mis manos para guiar mi erección hasta su entrada, y comencé a introducirme en él poco a poco…<p>

— M-mmmfffhhh…. ¡A-AHHHHHHNNGGGG~! —Fue una delicia el sentir la vibración de su voz, y la interrupción de su respiración cuando gimió dentro del beso, con ganas de no terminarlo. Pero cuando hube introducido mi miembro por completo dentro de él, no lo pudo contener más, y gritó entre el placer y el dolor. Y la verdad no era para menos, pues yo también gemí intensamente al sentir la deliciosa estrechez del interior del polaco… É-él era… exquisito…

— Querías que te diera duro… —Sonreí de medio lado.— …y eso no ha sido nada… —Empecé a embestirlo, lento, acelerando poco a poco, procurando no lastimarlo.

— M-más rápido… más f-fuerte… —Me pidió entre jadeos.

Esa mirada, esa mirada… cómo resistirme… le obedecí al momento, tomando sus muslos con firmeza y penetrándolo más y más fuerte, dejándome sin aliento cada vez que mi sexo se introducía por completo dentro del rubio. Pronto mi cuerpo me empezó a pedir más placer, así que aceleré el ritmo de mi penetración, sintiendo al polaco temblar alrededor mío…

— Nnnnngggggggh…. —Noté como un par de lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Mi rubiecillo comenzó a gemir con una voz particularmente aguda, casi como una chica, lo que me ponía más… incitándome a darle más duro…

Y así lo hice, de tal forma que ya no sabía si mis caderas se movían por sí solas al embestirlo, el deseo de escucharlo gritar, de llenarme de placer, y de correrme en su interior me quemaba por dentro… le di duro, con todas mis fuerzas, dejando de importarme todo, embistiéndole con frenesí, buscando complacerme.

Llegó el punto en que el polaco no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a emitir toda clase de ruidos eróticos, gemía intensamente, gritaba de placer, y cuando su garganta se cansaba, jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento; aliento que me gustaba arrancarle penetrándole con todas mis fuerzas, me encantaba sofocarlo, amaba ver su rostro perdido entre el placer, sus joyas verdes entrecerradas, con un brillo especial proporcionado por las lágrimas que ya había comenzado a derramar, lágrimas que bajaban hasta sus mejillas encendidas con un rubor intenso. Mordía sus labios de vez en vez, llegando a sacarle un poco de sangre, provocándome aún más.

De verdad sentí que lo que hacíamos era un pecado… y debía ser uno mortal, pues era tan exquisito… que seguro no tenía perdón de Dios… Pero no me importaba, quería quemarme en la perdición de sus besos; de su piel; de su cálido, húmedo y estrecho interior; de verdad… no me importaría morir entre sus brazos…

Comencé a besar su cuello, para sentir la vibración de su voz gimiendo sobre la tersa piel de su garganta… Feliks me estaba volviendo loco, me estaba brindando todo un conjunto de cosas que me nublaron la mente y los sentidos de placer…

— F-fel… m-mi amor… —Murmuré a su oído.— C-creo que y-ya… me voy… a…c-correr…

— D-dame en mi… p-punto e-espe… c-cial… —Logró articular entre jadeos. El ojiverde se aferró a mi espalda con fuerza, y alzó sus piernas lo más que pudo, al parecer buscaba que mis penetraciones le golpearan en algún sitio en específico. En ese momento no comprendí, solo confié en su experiencia y lo embestí con todas mis fuerzas, dejándolo sin aliento y a mí no muy diferente de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo, estocada tras estocada, para que sintiera al rubio contraerse de una forma deliciosa alrededor de mi miembro, arqueando la espalda del placer, y corriéndose entre nuestros abdómenes, lo cual eventualmente, también me hizo eyacular a mí… me encantaba la sensación de saber que estaba llenando el interior de mi hermoso rubio con mi esencia, y que le estaba gustando. Gemimos guturalmente casi al unísono, y al pasar esos deliciosos segundos de éxtasis, salí de su interior.

— L-liet… —Respiraba pesadamente, buscando recuperar el aliento tomando largas bocanadas de aire.— … estuviste… f-fantástico… t-totalmente…

— M-mira quien lo dice… —Lo abracé y me recosté lentamente en la bañera, para descansar pues había quedado exhausto… Aunque la verdad, tenía la mente aún tan nublada que no sabía siquiera en qué lugar nos encontrábamos, pero sabía que mi polaco estaba ahí, y eso me bastaba. Lo recosté sobre mi pecho, y le besé la frente— Eres una verdadera delicia, Po...

— ¿D-de verdad? —Se acurrucó en mi pecho de forma un poco infantil.

— Sí… —Contesté acariciando sus sedosos y húmedos cabellos dorados.

— Que bueno… porque… quiero de ahora en adelante me lo hagas todas las noches —Se frotó contra mi pecho felinamente.

— ¿Todas? Ya te quiero ver mañana, a ver si puedes sentarte siquiera, Po… —Reí quedo.

— Si me duele, tú vas a ser el responsable y vas a tener que hacer tooooodo mi trabajo por mi. —Amenazó con tono de niño malcriado.

— En primer lugar ¿es acaso eso diferente de cómo me tratas ya? —Reí, alborotándole el cabello cariñosamente.— Y en segundo lugar… tú te lo buscaste, pedazo de polaco insinuante. —Besé su frente.

— Hnnnnhh…. —Sumió su cara en mi pecho infantilmente, probablemente al no saber que responder.— ¡PERO TE AMO! —Exclamó de la nada y comenzó a atacarme a besos por todo el pecho, cuello y rostro.

— ¡P-po! —No podía evitar reír ante los cariños infantiles de mi rubiecillo.— ¿Q-qué haces?

— ¿¡Qué parece! ¡Ataque de besos! Estoy marcando mi territorio. —Continuó besando.— Esto es mío… esto también… también esto… y esto…. –Repartió besos por todos lados, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas.

Definitivamente… aquella fue una noche que marcó mi vida y la cambió para siempre para bien.  
>No podía ser más feliz… estaba con el amor de mi vida, lo amaba… lo amaba de verdad… todo mi corazón y mente le pertenecían… y lo mejor: sabía que era correspondido.<p>

Pero el tiempo fue pasando… Y la guerra nos alcanzó…  
>Nuestros superiores nos informaron sobre el peligro que representaban los caballeros teutónicos, de su fuerza y que probablemente seríamos atacados, ya que éramos una nación recientemente convertida al catolicismo, así que ante los ojos de ellos, aún podíamos ser tomados como paganos.<p>

Así, Po y yo dejamos las labores agrícolas, fuimos ordenados de formar un ejército y entrenar para la guerra.  
>Ciertamente los días tranquilos habían terminado, debíamos permanecer alertas y listos para cualquier ataque… debíamos entrenar.<br>Sin embargo, fue una experiencia que me permitió conocer una faceta de mi amado polaco hasta entonces desconocida e inimaginable para mí.

— ¿Listo, Po? —Nos habíamos puesto las armaduras, empuñamos las espadas, los escudos y nos preparamos para la parte central de una sesión de entrenamiento más…

— Siempre… —Contestó confiado, mirándome con una seriedad que pocas veces le veía.

Batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…  
>No puedo negar que me ponía nervioso cada vez que llegábamos a esta parte del entrenamiento… y no por mi sino… por él…<br>No quería lastimarlo… P-pero, tenía que hacerlo…

— ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Inicié la ofensiva, atacándolo con mi espada directo a la cabeza, si el golpe era certero, seguro le partía el cráneo… era el golpe que más me preocupaba que mi Po llegara a recibir en batalla, por eso iniciaba con él en cada sesión, para asegurarme que supiera responder bien a él.

— Tsk… gritas como puta —Dice burlón, cubriendo efectivamente el ataque con su espada.

El polaco respondió con varios ataque más, dirigidos en diagonal hacia mis hombros, golpes que si hubieran acertado, me partirían a la mitad, sin embargo, me resultaron fáciles de esquivar, pues en cuanto a velocidad se refiere, el polaco no tenía mucha ventaja sobre mí, pues era más bajo de estatura y de complexión más delgada, por lo que el peso que le ejercía la armadura le limitaba más. Contraataqué nuevamente con la espada, a lo que el rubio se protegió con su escudo mientras intentaba acertar un golpe con su espada por debajo del escudo, a la altura de mi vientre… buen plan, efectivo en una distancia corta, sin embargo pude esquivarlo, tirándome de espaldas, y rodando por el suelo, me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y ataqué nuevamente.

Lo que más me sorprendía de Feliks, era como sacaba a flote en el campo de batalla una personalidad tan feroz, valiente y astuta… no podía entender dónde era que el polaco escondía ese lado de él… a-a veces… m-me daba la impresión de que era en el mismo lugar donde guardaba la fiereza y esa tremenda habilidad a la hora de hacer el amor…  
>En la cama, él adquiría una mirada penetrante, como de un ave rapaz a punto de ir por su presa… y siempre, siempre lograba atraparme entre sus garras, dejándome sin posibilidades –ni ganas- de escapar, mientras parece emanar un aura fogosa… c-como… como un fénix…<br>Y es esa misma aura, solo que con una mirada seria y profunda la que sale a flote cuando estamos en batalla… Creo que llega a asustarme… m-mi fénix…

Pasamos cerca de 2 horas entrenando, ya estaba anocheciendo, y el polaco lucía cansado, quise probar sus reflejos nuevamente, y dirigí un golpe con mi espada directo a su cabeza, como el inicial. Pensé que respondería pero… él… se había quedado inmóvil.

Esta vez, solo cerró los ojos y sonrió…  
>Afortunadamente, me percaté antes de causarle un daño irreversible, reduje mi fuerza al mínimo, y solo llegué a darle un pequeño golpe en la frente.<p>

— ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, PO! ¡PUDISTE MORIR! —Tiré mi espada a un lado y lo abracé fuertemente.

— Por nada… —Sonrió con suficiencia.— Solo quería saber si eras capaz de hacerlo, si podías detener un golpe accidental. Pero ya veo que tienes buenos reflejos… y que me amas… —Terminó murmurando en mi oído.

— Claro que te amo, Po… ¡Jamás, JAMÁS dudes de mi amor por ti, polaco! Te amo… te amo… ¡Te amo! —Repartí besos por todo su rostro.

— ¿Totalmente?

— Totalmente… —Le acaricie una mejilla.— B-bueno… s-será mejor que regresemos al castillo… a-antes de que envíen a alguien a b-buscarnos y… nos vean así… —Deshice el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así? —Me abrazó por la cintura y atrapó mis labios en un beso como solo él sabía hacerlo…

— S-sí… así… —Me sonrojé al pensar en la idea de que nuestros superiores nos pudieran ver así.— ¡V-vámonos, Po! —Lo cargué en brazos y lo llevé hasta nuestro caballo.

Así terminó un día más de entrenamiento: sin lesiones graves, sin ninguna cortada profunda en realidad… algunos rasguños por caídas al suelo, varios golpes… algunos moretones, que… ciertamente no me gustaba ver en el cuerpo de mi amado. Pero eran causados por el entrenamiento, por algo que teníamos que hacer si queríamos evitar consecuencias peores.

Fueron transcurriendo los días, y aquel temido día llegó…  
>Era hora de enfrentarse contra los teutones. El ejercito enemigo era dirigido por un intimidante albino de unos ojos rojos, como la sangre. Gilbert Weillschmidt era su nombre… y en verdad tenía una apariencia atemorizante. No era musculoso, ni era mucho más alto que yo, pero ese color carmesí, intensificaba su apariencia fiera y una amplia sonrisa ególatra que reflejaba la confianza inmensa que tenía en su poder y fortaleza.<p>

Definitivamente era un enemigo formidable, pero eso no era nada contra mí… no es que me considerara el mejor guerrero, pero es que la fuerza que me motivaba a luchar, era una fuerza aún más poderosa que el ejército más grande sobre la Tierra: mi amor por Feliks… no temía morir, siempre y cuenta pudiera proteger a mi amado polaco… y que la última imagen en mi mente antes de que mi vida acabara, fueran esos verdes trozos de fantasía que tiene mi rubio por ojos…

Volteé a un lado mío, y pude ver a Feliks orando, tal y como sus superiores le habían ordenado, incluso, antes de llegar al campo habían asistido a misa. Mi rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, y una serenidad inmensa se reflejaba en su rostro… y-yo no lo entendía muy bien… si al Dios al que nos habían hecho convertirnos, condenaba a los homosexuales a una eternidad de sufrimiento en el infierno… ¿n-nos ayudaría en este momento? Mi polaco abrió los ojos, notó que yo lo estaba mirando, y volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

— Dios está con nosotros, así que, contra nosotros: nadie… —Me guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa confiada.— …además… —Tomó mi mano discretamente.— Kocham cię, Liet… —Murmuró, marcando bien el movimiento de sus labios para que yo pudiese entenderle pero ni nuestro ejército, ni el enemigo se enteraran.

- Aš myliu tave... –Le respondí de la misma forma.

Con el dolor de terminar aquel momento, tuvimos que voltear hacia el frente, pues el líder de los teutones había dado la orden de atacar.  
>Así inicio la batalla, una de las más sangrientas que tengo memoria… en la que murieron más de 12000 caballeros de ambos bandos…<br>Los descensos de nuestro bando habían sido importantes, pero no tan drásticos en comparación a los del bando de Weillschmidt, contra quien Feliks se había terminado enfrentando cuerpo a cuerpo, habiendo caído ambos de los caballos.

— ¿Este es el gran Reino de Polonia, eh? —El albino atacó al rubio con su espada, logrando quitarle el arma a su contrincante, y lanzar un segundo ataque al desarmado ojiverde.

— ¿Te sorprende mi esplendor? —Se cubrió con su escudo, y sin más recursos, sirviéndose de este empujó al teutón con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo.

— Me sorprende tu ineptitud. —El albino logró jalar al polaco consigo, terminando ambos rodando por el suelo.— Nuestros superiores ya habían hecho un tratado de paz. ¿En serio eres tan tonto como para echarlo a perder todo solo para continuar al lado de un pagano?

— Ya no es un pagano. Y sí, dejaría todo por él. —El polaco logró separarse del teutón e intentó ponerse de pie con esfuerzos… pero…

— ¿Dónde está tu compañero, por cierto? ¡Ya ha huido! –…no fue más rápido que el teutón, quien ya había logrado recuperar su espada y ponerla contra el cuello del rubio.— ¿Preparado para morir, polaco? –El albino había dejado a Feliks desarmado y desprotegido. Estaba a punto de encestar un golpe con su espada directo a su cabeza, golpe que ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar. El polaco solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como en aquella ocasión… ¡Pero qué confiado!

Yo había divisado la escena a lo lejos, y me dirigí con mi caballo a todo galope hacia el lugar. Cuando vi la espada del teutón levantada, el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba aterrado…  
>¡No a mi polaco, no a mi polaco!<br>Salté del caballo uno par de metros antes de llegar… ¿suerte? ¿Ayuda divina? No lo sé… pero logré detener la espada del albino con gran precisión y debido a la fuerza del salto, logré desarmarlo y poner la espada contra su cuello.

— Totalmente tarde… —Sonrío el polaco con suficiencia al abrir los ojos y verme rescatándolo.

_"Mi amado caballero había llegado… con esa aura de valentía que me hacía palpitar el corazón de amor por él. Era impresionante… Liet siempre era tan amable… tan tranquilo y servicial…  
>Amaba cuando me decía "sí", cuando me decía "no", o cuando no sabía que responder, porque siempre tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro. Tal vez era que lo sacaba de quicio, tal vez era solo yo… pero lo amaba.<br>Por otro lado, en el campo de batalla él era otro… cambiaba de una forma tan radical… mi chico amable y caballeroso, se convertía en un caballero de otro tipo, en un valiente y hábil guerrero dispuesto a todo… era un espectáculo mirarlo, me inspiraba… era él y la fuerza que irradiaba lo que me animaba a seguir...  
>Pues hasta su aura cambiaba… parecía la de un feroz lobo envuelto en una armadura plateada, peleando fieramente para proteger lo que más ama… Y-y… é-él…<br>Él dijo que jamás dudara de su amor por mí…  
>Así lo hice, amor…<br>Kocham cię, Lietuva-sama…"_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Soy una ñoña, ¿¡y quéeeeeeeeeee!? -llora-<br>A-ah… bueno emm… les dejo un Omake x'D Ya que sé que no a todos les gustan los finales cursis.  
>Por eso y porque soy una perv~<p>

* * *

><p>*OMAKE*<p>

El albino estaba acorralado por la espada del lituano, ambos se miraban fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

— Ríndete, Weillschmidt. —Pidió el lituano.

— ¡Jamás! ¡La palabra "rendición" no existe en mi vocabulario! —Se defendió el teutón.— ¡Antes prefiero morir! ¡Solo mátame, no seas cobarde!

"Gilbert Weillschmidt estuvo a punto de morir en Grunwald, este destino se pudo evitar, gracias a que Toris tenía un Sassy Polish Friend…"

_((A/N: Referencia de youtube: "Sassy gay friend"))._

— ¡Lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! —El polaco saltó efusivamente sobre su novio, tirándolo al suelo.— Gracias por rescatarme amor~ —Dijo jocosamente, mientras se frotaba contra él como un felino.

— ¡Kesesese! ¡Regla básica de la guerra, _idioten_! ¡Nunca bajes la guardia! —El albino recogió su espada y se dispuso a partir en dos al polaco y al lituano juntos.

— Ahora no seas tímido, dame un besitoooo~ —El rubio ofrece los labios infantilmente.

— ¡F-feliks! ¡Aquí no! ¡N-nos pueden descub…! —El castaño intenta separarse del polaco, pero es demasiado tarde, el ojiverde ya había alcanzado su boca y le plantó un beso apasionado.

— Lieeet~ —Canturroneó con cierto toque femenino y seductor.— Me pones tanto cuando sacas ese lado de guerrero... ¿Por qué no lo usas también conmigo en la cama? —Le quitó como pudo la armadura, y luego la propia, comenzando a besuquearlo por todas partes, desde el cuello, al pecho, luego al vientre hasta llegar a…

— … —El teutón abrió los ojos como platos, y boquiabierto, dejó caer su espada al suelo ante tal espectáculo.— ¿Q-qué demonios están haciendo? —Preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

— Realizamos prácticas impuras de paganos, he escuchado que si nos miras mucho tiempo, ¡tu alma se condenará~! —El rubio guiña un ojo, coqueteándole.— ¿No quieres unirte? —Comenzó a lamer el miembro de su novio sensualmente.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! —El albino emprendió la huída tan rápido como pudo. Dejando ver únicamente un rastro de polvo levantado tras de él.

Nuestro amigo albino huyó hacia tierras lejanas, donde después conoció a un austriaco que le pidió que le tocara el "órgano" y que le diera duro y por todos lados. Así, el teutón aprendió de la mejor manera que la faggotería es buena para el alma :3

FIN~ 8/D

* * *

><p>¿Apoco no les gustó más el último final? ;)<br>No sean malas y dejen reviews ladies and dudettes~ :P

**FAV + REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
